


I Can Think Of No One I Would Rather Stand Beside

by CuriousRebel



Series: The King's Love [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merlin Is Purposefully Difficult, Merlin Loves His Royal Prat, Merlin is a Little Shit, Sweet, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousRebel/pseuds/CuriousRebel
Summary: “Oh by the way, are you going to tell me where you went yesterday? It took all of us to cover up the fact that you’d blown off a royal visit in favour of disappearing for the day.”I take a deep breath. It’s now or never.It's time for Arthur to ask Merlin the most important question he will ever ask him.





	I Can Think Of No One I Would Rather Stand Beside

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of The King's Love. Her goes nothing, Arthur!

I loosen my belt from around my waist and pull at it irritatedly as I walk down the passage towards Gaius’ chambers. It’s been a long day; too long. It amazes me, actually, how my duties as King of Camelot are softened and eased by the presence of just one man, and how much I’ve missed him these past few days.   
The kingdom has been hectic while several other royal families have been visiting. There were twelve princes and princesses, sons and daughters of the Kings and Queens of the neighbouring kingdoms, all of whom seemed intent on winning my hand in marriage. I thought I would have to accept one of them - Merlin and I have discussed it several times over the past few months - but he’s been too busy seeing to the other princes to be able to stop and council me during their visit. Now I know that I can’t marry any of them.   
I decided when I woke up this morning that I would make time to see him today – though, of course, it has nothing to do with the ache in my chest when I’ve turned to smile at him and found George in his place or that when George helps me to dress in the mornings it reminds me that Merlin is somewhere else in the castle, helping another man to dress – and so here I am.  
I push open the door to the physician’s chambers, and at first I think that it’s empty, but then Merlin bumbles down the steps from his room, eyes fixed on the book in his hands until he glances up and spots me in the doorway. His smile is easy and welcoming in a way that other peoples’ wouldn’t be when faced with a King. He’s always been like that, unbothered by station or merit, only seeing the person stood in front of him and not everything that comes before their name on paper. Most manservants would’ve been beheaded if they dare spoke to their nobility the way Merlin speaks to me, but he’s never been afraid of me or my title.  
I love him for it.  
He puts the book down and swans towards me, stopping just inches from me with an amused smile.   
“What?” I ask, mock-irritated, knowing that he’s building up to make fun of me.   
He shakes his head smugly, brushing dust from my shoulders,” Good day, my lord?”   
I scoff,” You have no idea how lucky you are to have gotten out of it, Merlin.”   
He looks me in the eye and holds his smile, and it feels like molten gold is pooling into my stomach.   
“Cake?” He offers brightly, smiling like he can’t help it now,” It’s your favourite.”  
He turns and clears some bowls and pots from the table, gesturing for me to sit while he puts them in the sink.   
“What do you know about my favourite cake?” I ask, sitting down and brushing crumbs from the table.   
He turns and winks at me,” What don’t I know about you?”  
I can hardly be blamed if, with the warm sun filtering in and an offer of cake and his sweet smile, I forget entirely about my duties.  
He sits back down with two plates of vanilla chocolate-covered cake. I tuck into it, and it’s the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted. It’s not as skilfully made as the ones from the castle kitchens, and it’s slightly burnt, but it tastes home-made, obviously made by Merlin himself, which is probably what he meant by ‘my favourite’.   
”How’s training with the knights going?”  
“Yeah, not bad.” I murmur through a mouthful of cake,” Though Gwaine nearly took Elyan’s head off again.”  
He laughs at the familiarity of the idea. Gwaine isn’t the most graceful knight.   
Merlin looks thoughtful, then smiles,“ Like that time Percival whacked Leon and Leon said ‘Gwaine might like you banging into him in bed-“  
“But I certainly don’t like it on the field!” I join in, and I find that the mirth of the memory re-energises me somewhat.   
“I think that’s the only time I’ve seen Gwaine speechless.” He laughs.   
“Yeah, it was good to know that he can shut up when he tries.” Our eyes meet again and he seems to struggle with his smile. I try to shake the idea away,” How’s Gwen? I haven’t seen her in a while.”   
This is a bit of a lie. Gwen’s the only one in the castle who knows about my plan, and the only one I’ve been able to vent to about my jealousy over the other princes and Merlin. Well, Gwen says its jealousy. I’d never call it that. Not out loud anyway.  
“I saw her the other day, she seemed really excited about something, but she wouldn’t tell me what it was.” Merlin looks me in the eye to say this, obviously presuming that I have something to do with it. He’s always been able to see right through me.  
I look down at my plate avoidantly.  
“And Gaius?” I ask before Merlin can question my behaviour.   
He seems to accept that I’m not about to explain myself and smiles fondly,” He’s fine. Still has me running all over the forest for herbs, but I enjoy it really; gives me a break from all your whining.”  
I blow air out of my nose, pretending to be annoyed, and watch his jaw move as he opens his mouth to take another bite of his cake. I flick my fingers at my plate, dusting crumbs from them.  
“Oh by the way, are you going to tell me where you went yesterday? It took all of us to cover up the fact that you’d blown off a royal visit in favour of disappearing for the day.”   
I take a deep breath.  
It’s now or never.  
“Merlin, I’ve come to ask you to marry me.”   
At the same moment that I say this, he bites into his cake and nearly chokes.   
I wince when he struggles to swallow as words bubble out of him,” You’ve what?”   
I can’t help the knots in my stomach, but I push desperately to remember the words I’ve practised a million times with Gwen.  
“I can think of no one better to look after me, and I can think of no one I’d rather look after. Or anyone better to be by my side, or anyone I would rather stand beside. Nor can I think of anyone who loves me the way you do, or anyone I love the way I love you.”  
I see the gobsmacked expression on his face, and for a moment I’m about to push on, to try to explain all the reasons I want to marry him – if I could ever put them into words – but then he leans so far over the table that his stomach is nearly flat against it and his feet nearly come off the floor and hooks a hand around the back of my neck to pull me forward and kiss me. I can practically feel his magic buzzing through the kiss, and when he pulls back he’s grinning from ear to ear.   
I blink stupidly,” Is that a yes?”  
He pushes himself up and grabs both our plates, then shrugs disinterestedly and takes them over to the sink,” I dunno. I mean, you’re right, no one else would be able to take care of such a royal prat like you.”   
I stand up and in one stride I’m behind him. I grab him and pull him backwards, dipping him so that only his heels touch the ground. I did it to one of the visiting princesses the other day, and she panicked like she thought I was going to drop her, but Merlin relaxes instantly. The trust and playfulness in his eyes and smile respectively are enough to drive me wild.   
He peers at me innocently,” Is this you trying to convince me?”   
“Merlin.”   
He laughs,” Of course I’ll marry you, you clotpole.”  
I lean down to share our second kiss, murmuring against his mouth,” Thank you, Merlin.”  
When we pull back, his hand curled into my hair, he whispers,” My pleasure.”


End file.
